


Treasure

by TheDarkDrag0n



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, I Mean Hisoka is in This, No underage, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Romance, Slight Adventure, everyone's an adult here, maybe eventually, subtle smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkDrag0n/pseuds/TheDarkDrag0n
Summary: A collection of Hunters x Reader one-shots.*DISCLAIMER* All underage characters are aged up in this!! We are not into little 14 y/o boys here... in the shots written about Gon and Killua, they'll probs be in their 20's, so don't arrest me AO3 police. Most shots will be fluff!





	1. Chapter 1

The road before you was long; quite literally, as it stretched on and wove itself amongst the trees and hills. Figuratively, you were tired, and your journey never seemed to end.

Being a Hunter was no easy task. But somehow, you were able to enjoy these long walks, the summer breeze shifting smoothly over your skin, the shadows on the street swaying in response, a music around your feet and in your ears. The air was fragrant with blossoms and a nearby creek burbled serenely. Your cherry on top was that smile that Kurapika flashed you over his shoulder, question in his brown eyes.

“You forgot your contact lenses today,” you realized, successfully diverting him. Honestly, you weren’t too mad about it; the two of you were out in the middle of nowhere, and generally, Kurapika was good at keeping his temper in check. No one would think anything suspicious about the brown-eyed pretty boy. Besides, it was a waste to hide them. His eyes were much softer, a rich, chocolate brown ringed green in the outer edges.

Kurapika hummed, those captivating eyes capturing yours. Thinking. 

“I could leave them out for today. While practicing caution is wise, I don’t see us running into anymore trouble for the day.”

“I don’t either.”

The ensuing silence was comfortable, and you lapsed into memories at the sight of Kurapika’s back and his sure stride. A smile tugged at the corners of your mouth, overridden with amusement. 

“Don’t you miss Gon and the others?”

“Of course I do, but I’m in good company. It’s not lonely.”

You tucked away that compliment with a furtive blush. “Well, I was thinking about how we could get them all together soon. Killua and Gon should be flexible, and Leorio is wrapping up his final exams for school right now. It'd be fun to see everyone again.”

More silence, more anticipatory than the last. Finally, you recognized Kurapika relenting in the shake of his golden head and a sigh soft enough to be siphoned away by the wind. 

“We’ve got some time before our next job. I don’t see why not.”

Maybe it was counter productive to use Zetsu and hide your presence, because the second Kurapika noticed your absence, he whirled around. You couldn’t help yourself. The way his ears burned and shoulders hunched because of his over indulging you was simply irresistible. How could someone be so huggable?

He whipped around just in time for you to collide, and you used the momentum to wrap your arms around him. Kurapika barely budged, pushed back only a mere step. Impressive, considering your brute strength. 

“(Name)?” He intoned, voice vibrating wonderfully against your ear. Your response was a tighter hug, relishing this closeness. Kurapika could be picky with his affection, but it seemed he was in a very generous mood. Your heart leapt when you felt his arms close around you, and the summer heat was suddenly overbearing. 

“You give the best hugs,” you purred, nuzzling closer to him. This was pushing it a little even for his current leniency, but he proved to be bendable. At his lack of a response and tightening of his embrace when you attempted to gauge his reaction, you knew his face could probably light a candle, it was so hot.

“And you are so sneaky.”


	2. Bromance of a Lifetime

It wasn’t a secret. No, it was actually quite clear, even to strangers. Some even claim that it takes a single glance to see it for what it was.

The greatest bromance of all time. 

Killua and Gon were practically joined at the hip since they met at age 12. Their personalities were the perfect fit; Gon, always with his heart on his sleeve and gazing at the world with those pure, dazzling eyes of his. Killua, calculated and a natural cold genius, catlike in his mannerisms and just as aloof. 

It was cute at first, really. But the second you manage to get Gon alone, his counterpart seemingly materializes out of nowhere, frequently with Zetsu so as to startle you. As if he took great joy in cutting your time even shorter with Gon.

“Why don’t you just leave us alone? Gon likes me better, anyway. What do you have to offer? You’re just a girl.”

If that wasn’t as clear as day.

You, in fact, had much to offer. It wouldn’t be possible to even survive around this group of buffoons if you didn’t have some sort of use on the battlefield. As a Conjurer, you were actually quite prized in Gon’s circle, especially when Kurapika decided to go on one of his occasional disappearances. You knew what this was.

“You’re being friend jealous right now,” you jabbed a finger towards Killua’s chest accusingly. The boy jerked back as if you had actually stabbed him.

“I am not,” he fired back in true Killua form, cheeks visibly beginning to warm. He harrumphed and shot you a reproachful look down the length of his nose, as if scrutinizing a bug ready for a good squashing. 

Gon was occupied with shoving a stick down the gullet of a rather larger fish and maneuvering it over the fire to roast. Leorio and him maintained a happy banter and remained unawares of yours. 

“Then what is your problem with Gon and I? Even he’s getting sick of your intruding on the already little amount of time we get to spend together.”

This made Killua splutter in disbelief. “There’s no way! I’m way more fun than you are, anyway. If Gon has a problem, he’d tell me.”

“Then why don’t you ask?” You jerked your chin toward the fire, eyes never leaving Killua’s. This was a silly dispute, but it was hard not to be so relaxed. It had been a long time since all of you visited Whale Island, and the fresh sea air was getting to your brains. 

Without missing a beat, Killua swung around on a foot and stalked to your other companions. The outcome was already clear, and you saw it in the second Gon looked up at his approach, eyes searching. They found yours, and his smile was warmer than the flames at your feet. It felt like your heart sighed in contentment, but it was vanquished when Killua let out an annoyed peal.

“Gon, do you think you and (Name) spend enough time together?”

“No,” he responded instantly, much to Leorio’s amusement. You couldn’t help your own grin, slipping Gon a coy glance. 

To which Killua took great offense and sat down in a huff on the other side of the fire once Leorio quit his raucous laughter. The years didn’t seem to do much to his childlike temper at times, but it livened up your time on the move. Never in your life had you felt so comfortable, even in your own home. These people were your home.

You were about to settle on a soft patch of grass next to Gon when the man himself got to his feet, a hand outstretched to give you pause. 

“Would you take a quick walk with me?”

With Killua’s glare burning holes into your head, you gracefully took Gon’s hand and said, all sugar, “I would love to.”

Yes, a part of you wanted to spite Killua, but his discouraged state was also the perfect opportunity for you to actually get some alone time with Gon. 

“Bring back more fish if possible,” Leorio said around a mouthful of his second helping of dinner, forever oblivious. You stifled a snicker and let yourself be lead into the dark, trusting gon’s superior eyesight and senses entirely as the trees bowed over your heads, blotting out the moonlight. 

“Alone at last,” you intoned half sarcastically, giving Gon’s hand a squeeze. He swiped a thumb over the back of your hand.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I’ve missed our time together.”

Glad for the cover of night to hide your blush, you averted the flow of conversation. Gon was almost too honest sometimes.

“Not enough, apparently. You always let Killua whisk you away right when we get a chance.”

“I can’t help it! He’s still getting used to you being here with me.”

You scoffed, kicking an unseen pebble. “That was a good excuse five months ago.”

Gon came to an abrupt stop, and you bounced haplessly off his back. Before you could go too far, his arms caught you in a loose embrace, and you realized that you could see him. Somehow you’d entered a glade without registering. The moon peered in at the pair of you through a peep hole in the canopy above, silver fingers brushing the grass around your feet. 

“I don’t think he’ll be doing much of that anymore.”

“Do you now?” Disbelief colored your voice, but you were beginning to lose track of you care for the conversation. Gon’s eyes positively glittered down at you, and the moonlight cut him an even finer figure. You watched his jawline as he replied, 

“I do. Killua is a good friend.”

His hands were big and warm on your waist. You ran your fingers up the length of his arms, marveling at the strength dormant there, ready at a moment’s notice to spring into action. Safe was all you ever felt in his arms. 

“Why are we still talking about him?”

Oh, those lips. They curved into a lovely simper just then, and you’d never been more aware of how much Gon had grown these past few years. Gone was the boy you’d chase tirelessly around the island, the picture of innocence. The eyes that gazed down at you now held a fire that they hadn’t before, translated in the smooth way he pulled you body closer against his. 

“Make me stop, then.”


End file.
